U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,522, E. E. Gilbert and G. P. Sollot inventors, is directed to the novel explosive compound 1,3,5,7-Tetranitroadamantane. The compound is a high explosive, which possesses excellent thermal and impact stability.
The present invention relates to a somewhat molecularly analogous compound, which can be employed as a propellant having low impact sensitivity.